


耽溺

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 艾迪x爱梅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Summary: 涉及5.3及秘话7内容
Relationships: Elidibus/Emet-Selch
Kudos: 3





	耽溺

“……爱梅特塞尔克，爱梅特塞尔克！“  
被热切呼唤的人紧闭着眼睛，同时打定主意不去搭理正径直往灌进耳朵眼儿里的噪音。  
尽管吹进耳道的气息让他一直痒到了脚背。  
希望饱含着爱孙瓦利斯孝心的复制品耳膜足够坚韧，他在内心慈爱地期盼。不过并不重要，刚毅的先皇陛下有充足的自信，即使第八次灵灾就此在自己面前展开也断然不会将他的双眼张开一条细缝。  
他紧闭双眼的安详面容比谒见大厅上的巨幅画像更加庄严，他躺在那儿，笃定不会有人狠下心打扰加雷马开国皇帝在操劳了一生繁重国务后的短暂安眠。  
但显然，兢兢业业试图叫醒他的调停者脑瓜里并没有这样恭敬思想的一席之地，艾里迪布斯的音量在抵达这个物种所能到达的极限之后不得不停了下来，让索鲁斯（复制品）的耳膜获得了拯救。但爱梅特塞尔克每一块肌肉仍丝毫不敢松懈地忠实履行着伪装熟睡的职责，并且在爱梅特塞尔克并不期待地对艾里迪布斯的下一个行为做出猜测之前，帝国皇帝的华丽军靴被扯掉了一只。  
爱梅特塞尔克不得不承认在这个世界上确实存在某些比灵灾更能令他动容的举动，而艾里迪布斯俨然是整个六重世界里最擅长此道的人物，他那让人难以琢磨的脑袋里头恐怕有超过一千种诸如此类的离奇念头。  
如果艾里迪布斯拨冗仔细瞻仰一番陛下的睡颜，他就不难发现这位装睡的大人用力咬紧了牙关。  
遗憾的是艾里迪布斯丁点也没发现爱梅特塞尔克身上细微的变化，因为他正专注于与另外一只靴子搏斗。  
最后，他把两只靴子都扔作了一堆，爱梅特塞尔克感觉自己的一边脚脖子上毫无遮挡地掠过了凉风，想必是靴子被扯掉的时候将同一侧袜子也从脚腕上被带走了一半。  
爱梅特塞尔克感到一阵发自属于索鲁斯那部分内心的悲凉，一位受人爱戴的皇帝，他在功成身退后所获得的待遇本应是对他充满爱戴的臣民和子孙的遥望和崇拜，没有人能够轻易涉足他广阔的个人空间。  
而不是光着脚竭力装作沉浸在死亡一般地熟睡中，其中一只上面挂着一只被脱下一半的袜子。  
“这个房间并不是加雷马的禁地，”索鲁斯的声音终于庄严地在空旷的寝殿中响起，“作为皇太子，这样的行为未免太不合礼法。”他对自己抑扬的腔调感到满意，艾里迪布斯总是远远比不上他对于所饰演角色的拿捏程度。  
“……皇太子？”爱梅特塞尔克听到了艾里迪布斯诚意十足的疑惑语气，他感到了仿佛连续睡眠不足之后的眩晕，这毫无做作地疑问语气很可能意味着白袍的无影再一次极为不合时宜地突然清空了未知容量的记忆——比如，忘了他附身的名为芝诺斯的人物身份。  
所以才会在成功唤醒了本人并且宣称拒绝短期内再会不过数日之后便食言复返。不情不愿放弃小睡念头的爱梅特塞尔克已经完全明白了他奢侈的愿望的恐怕不会有实现的一天。仁慈的冥王在心中对相识一万又两千年的同僚做出腹诽后又立刻悄然与之和解，他想起了挣扎在残缺记忆中无助的身影，于是准备了友好的微笑，以便给予旧友以善意的抚慰。  
但他的友爱来不及绽放成笑颜就消散在了睁开眼睛的瞬间，调停者的脸上是正如他所预料的彷徨，乃至于局促的神情。  
只不过展露这个表情的面孔的并不是延续古代人和索鲁斯血脉的那个加雷马年轻人，而是一张爱梅特塞尔克没有印象的脸。  
当然这并不足以让爱梅特塞尔克险些吐出阔别数个星历的亚拉戈粗口——那些原本就是由最古老的魔法师所创造的、恐怕会使他那些身着长袍的远古同胞们惊愕失色的粗俗语句——为了避免他们当中仅剩的最后一位已经危如累卵的精神世界遭到重创，爱梅特塞尔克果断将那些粗言秽语咽下，然后流利地换上一副彬彬有礼、还算符合十四人议会成员形象的台词：“请问你是出于什么选上这具身体的，艾里迪布斯？”  
正在矜持地拍打手上看不见的尘土的艾里迪布斯用他现在所拥有的蓝色眼睛漫不经心地瞟了爱梅特塞尔克一眼，他脸上的疑惑和不解昭然若揭，这样诚实直白的表现俨然是这具身体原本主人的特质。但爱梅特塞尔克完全没有注意到这些他本不会错过的微妙表象，他那洞察灵魂本色的眼睛正透过形体，越过艾里迪布斯本人的灵魂，盯着这具身体原主人灵魂残留的痕迹。  
那是他曾经再熟悉不过的色彩。  
“并不是刻意挑选，”他听见艾里迪布斯冷淡高傲的声音，和面孔上仍然怔忡的表情迥异的温度，“这是第一世界的一名光之战士，我一直保管了它以备不时之需。”  
他似乎还向爱梅特塞尔克稍微说明了不是太久以前的一些事情，然而爱梅特塞尔克并没有将那场无法定义为成功还是失败的行动听进去。他的脑子涨满了纷乱莫名的念头，他不知道该向谁质问艾里迪布斯为什么总能无意识挑中由那个人分裂出的碎片，难道这是被残缺的人类称为雏鸟情结所产生的因果？  
他抬头看着那个人某一份碎片躯壳的艾里迪布斯，油然升起一阵类似于头疼的荒谬感。  
“索鲁斯这个残缺之人的身体在晚年时使他饱受头疼困扰，”他告诉自己，“而哈迪斯，完整的古代人类，是不会有‘头疼’这回事的。”他满意地察觉到那些令人不快的感受很快便像潮水一般褪去。爱梅特塞尔克终于起身，按住他的卧榻扶手站了起来。他的靴子被艾里迪布斯扔在了遥远的阶下，并且看上去一点那位罪魁祸首也丝毫没有帮他捡回来的意思，而帝国始皇自然也不会亲自去干这件有失体面的活儿。于是他只能光脚站在地上，华丽镶花地板的冷硬透过被拽松的袜子，从他脚底缓慢地沿着脚面向上攀爬。  
“……我有话要问你，爱梅特塞尔克。”完成了剪短叙述的艾里迪布斯，在与他相视不过片刻之后，便率先按捺不住打破了沉默。  
这毫无疑问同样源于那位光之战士的性格，爱梅特塞尔克在心里叹了口气，他熟知艾里迪布斯原本的习性，理所当然只需要一些很小的细节，就能判断出调停者精神的状况。  
——并不乐观，他想。也许已经相当糟了。  
“你想问的是什么，艾里迪布斯。说出你的疑问吧，只要是我能说得上来的，一定言无不尽。”他的语气与回答的内容同样诚恳。  
“你为什么会进行残缺之人的繁殖行为？”艾里迪布斯毫无保留地提出了他的疑问，并且在他提问的同时迈步，跨上略高于地面的皇帝寝台。  
爱梅特塞尔克闭了闭眼睛。第三次，他想，这是艾里迪布斯第三次问我这个问题。  
第一次发生在帝国宣布索鲁斯的皇后腹中已经有了皇位继承人的当天，爱梅特塞尔克甚至为此感到了一丝疑虑：即便是原生无影也远远不到全知全能的地步，自称忙于调节所有世界光暗平衡的调停者是如何做的第一时间得知这个对无影来说并无足轻重的消息？  
然而他没有将自己的疑惑诉之于口，只是郑重地回答了艾里迪布斯的一系列诘问。是的，诘问。调停者咄咄逼人地接连抛出他的问话，使得爱梅特塞尔克恍若身处遥远的审问之间。  
那一天漫长的对谈早已不觅踪迹，爱梅特塞尔克丝毫没有将这段在他看来并没有什么价值的对话放在心上哪怕一刻，他已经历经了漫长的岁月，所以在对待记忆的选择上无比苛刻，衡量它们的价值并不取决于他在作答时是否曾经慎重而认真地字斟句酌。  
而艾里迪布斯，他的遗忘在名为芝诺斯的皇室后裔死而复生时就是已被爱梅特塞尔克认为确凿无误，他在私下觑见自己曾孙时毫无波澜地接受了这一事实，连同相当一段时间内的过往，一同被艾里迪布斯干脆利落地遗失了。  
爱梅特塞尔克坚持向看上去正在芝诺斯混沌形体中挣扎的艾里迪布斯说明近况，“我并不需要知道这些也能充分履行调停者的职责。”尽管对方在骄傲地宣称，一边对脸上不止一道被自己划出的刀伤熟视无睹。  
“说起来，你为什么会选择和残缺之人一起诞下这样的后代？”他用芝诺斯的眼睛盯着曾祖父的时候，血脉同枝的两具身躯呼吸交错。  
他在高兴，爱梅特塞尔克心想。这个念头被他不经意间保留在记忆中时至今日。  
如果我知道他还会再来提出同样的问题，或许我应该记住的是当时的对答，他想。索鲁斯（复制品）的思考能力相当宝贵，不应该被浪费。  
“……为什么？”艾里迪布斯像过去一样重复着他的问题。与饱含狂气的帝国皇太子不同，这个年轻面孔眼里的好奇看上去真挚而诚恳，甚至让爱梅特塞尔克感到了绝无可能出现在艾里迪布斯身上的一缕谦卑。  
他在爱梅特塞尔克的沉默中低下头，视线的方向是加雷马开国皇帝努力不在袜子里蜷缩起来的脚趾。“因为残缺所以无法行使创造，从而只能采用低下的繁殖行为，我不记得有人创造出这样的概念，但也许有只是我忘记了……”艾里迪布斯的喃喃自语开始变得饶舌，语速放缓，听上去令人昏昏欲睡。  
这副看似异常的行为却令爱梅特塞尔克开始安心，它属于艾里迪布斯，这证明调停者正在淡化被肉体施加的影响。  
“……的强烈欲望逐渐影响了肉体的组成，进而在这些行为中诞生快感。”艾里迪布斯慢慢抬起头，他似乎得出了自己的结论。爱梅特塞尔克欣慰地从这位光之战士的眼睛里看到了属于艾里迪布斯的神色，倨傲、冷漠、不近人情。他想，艾里迪布斯给自己包裹上一层又一层他认为应该属于调停者的特征表象，而他的核——尽管他并没有一颗真实存在的内核——其中不知哪一份特质使得他总能在蠕动的茫茫蝼蚁中寻到那个人的碎块。  
爱梅特塞尔克注视着艾里迪布斯的眼睛，一位不知名光之战士的眼睛，他的视线穿透包裹着那个脆弱灵魂的厚重外壳，落在那一缕只有冥王能分辨的颜色上，它像一片色彩独特的影子，若有若无的缭绕在白袍无影目前所处的躯壳之中。  
爱梅特塞尔克的神游令他没有注意到艾里迪布斯已经靠得足够近前，并且仍然没有停下的意思。当爱梅特塞尔克发现自己正在下意识后仰以免被艾里迪布斯撞到下巴的时候，他已经跌进了似乎还残留着自己体温的寝榻。  
“我在问你，能否体会属于残缺生物的肉体快感！”调停者步步紧逼，屈膝跪上他的卧榻，居高临下地睨视曲肘撑起上半身的爱梅特塞尔克。  
这个问题也曾出现过，爱梅特塞尔克心想，那么他上次是怎么给出的回答？  
他应该是如实说出了自己的体会，但却没有因为诚实而令调停者感到满意。  
艾里迪布斯并不想听到一个期待以外的答案，爱梅特塞尔克认为，毕竟他们并不是真的位于审判台两方。并且无论得到怎样的回答，提出问题的本人仍然会在下一次的附体转换中将这些问答遗忘得一干二净。  
“是的，当然。”爱梅特塞尔克给出了和过去同样的回答。  
艾里迪布斯此时年轻而明朗的面孔出现了一丝愣怔，他所期待的否认并没有如期而至。爱梅特塞尔克怜悯地看着他，艾里迪布斯显然并不知道自己的这份期待源自什么。  
“所、所以，”这是他在情绪波动中偶尔出现令人怀念的口吃，“附身之后的无影，出现这样的情况也是理所应当，是这样没错吧？。”他拽住爱梅特塞尔克正用来支撑上半身的胳膊的其中一只，将那个手掌塞进自己的腰甲下方。  
手心覆盖的部位坚硬滚烫，即使隔着数层布料，勃勃的鼓动依然清晰地传达给了爱梅特塞尔克。  
爱梅特塞尔克慢慢抽回了自己的手，他的眸子冷了下来，尽管保持这仰视的姿势，却仿佛居高临下的是他而不是上方的艾里迪布斯。  
他仰面躺在床上，一点点将簇新的手套除下，随手甩在地上“但是，”他强调道，“接受和任其摆布是两回事，我以为你很清楚，艾里迪布斯。”  
“很有道理，那么，请问你如果向我证明你仅仅是‘接受’了来自索鲁斯身体的感受，而没有放任自己沉溺于废物们的低贱享乐，爱梅特塞尔克？”  
属于帝国皇帝的锋芒从索鲁斯壮年时期的复制品身上一丝丝渗出，并不温暖的室内空气中仿佛充满了不计其数的细小芒刺。  
艾里迪布斯毫不退缩地在瞪视着爱梅特塞尔克，不如说这样的氛围令他倍感熟悉和游刃有余，冰冷凝固的空气，令人如芒在背的审视目光，这些曾经总是充斥于已消逝在万年尘埃中的审判庭。  
“向我证明你所说的，爱梅特塞尔克。”  
加雷马人的手掌循着之前艾里迪布斯引导的方向再次伸进了护甲内侧，手套已被他除掉，没费什么劲他赤裸的手指就将仍然保持着和之前同样硬度和热意的尘族男性器官握在中间。  
“所谓控制，艾里迪布斯，你似乎始终没能理解它。哪怕是已经经历了这么多，也没有领会更多心得。”视线被战士的护具遮挡，只能看见露在腰甲外微微晃动的手肘。“这真让我……难以置信。”他的话中途有一个明显且突兀的转弯，只有他自己知道被临时替换的台词是“失望”，身为帝王的时间太长，他过于习惯使用高高在上的语气对出现在面前的任何人人展示自己的威严，但这里面并应该不包括艾里迪布斯在内。他们是并肩所有星历的同伴。  
“频繁的失忆让人在过去的失当中提取经验，但你却对此不以为然，而下一轮的失忆再次加巩固你的不屑。”他不知不觉加重了手上的力气，艾里迪布斯努力保持相同频率和深度的呼吸翻滚着湍流，爱梅特塞尔克装作这其中的破绽并不十分明显引人注意。  
“即便是残缺不全的废品，附身其上，感他们之所感，对原本灵魂造成的影响比你想象中要大得多，而你却一而再再而三任其摆布，然后在更换下一个的时候将自己的失态遗忘得干干净净。”最后几个字像是从牙缝中挤出，爱梅特塞尔克知道在不会很遥远的将来，这段对话就会从当事人记忆中消失，就像从未发生过一样。于是他放任属于索鲁斯的脑仁中产生的滚滚怒意，沿着脖颈迅速传遍四肢百骸。  
“你披着那个人残片的皮囊，顶着一张被蠕动的低等生物奉为英雄的脸孔，彷徨于残缺之人身体带给你的激昂、愤怒，和虚伪的正义感。然后向我，爱梅特塞尔克，发出质问，问我是否曾经放任自己的灵魂堕落？”宽大的袍袖掩盖了骤然发难时紧绷的肌肉，艾里迪布斯的颤抖的呼吸短暂消失，寂静中响起轻微的声响，那是他用力咬紧了自己的臼齿。  
爱梅特塞尔克抽回自己的手，他摊开手掌，径直伸到艾里迪布斯眼前，粘稠的液体正顺着掌纹慢慢滑向指缝。  
“答案显而易见，艾里迪布斯。毫无长进的调停者阁下。”  
艾里迪布斯长长地出了一口气，爱梅特塞尔克直白的指责也许并没有从耳膜进入他的意识，谁知道呢。他看着爱梅特塞尔克沾满浊液的手掌，淡蓝色的眼珠宛若坚冰。  
“我说，向我证明你的坚定，爱梅特塞尔克。”他毫不犹豫地掌心相对，握住了眼前那只沾满了污秽液体的手。  
爱梅特塞尔克此前并没有告诉艾里迪布斯实情，在他打定小睡一场的主意时，便叮嘱过忠心的守卫禁止任何人打扰他珍贵的休憩。因此索鲁斯大帝有失体面的形象并没有被被人觑觎的风险——也许要除去他那些完全不知道尊长这个词含义的一众不肖子孙。  
年轻形态的索鲁斯，身着柔软的皇帝便服长袍，除此之外身无一物。  
他那只坚强地挂在半个脚掌上的袜子最先被扔在地上，紧随其后的是它的孪生兄弟。与繁复的紧固件搏斗耗费了一些时间，但是艾里迪布斯很快就无师自通地理解了加雷马式样华服的构造。将它们层层剥离，连外袍上沉重的挂饰也被扯下扔在一旁。  
那是一枚加雷马共和时代勋章的一部分，本应作为显赫军功证明被年轻的将领别在胸前，却嘲弄般地只被保留了中间硕大的宝石，被轻浮的挂链连在已是帝国皇帝的人物后腰，随着他的步履泛起不引人注目的闪光。  
现在它被随意地掷进在一团布料考究衣物的中间，没有人分给它丝毫关注。  
艾里迪布斯一只手按着爱梅特塞尔克有些痉挛的膝盖，没有看功夫去看忙碌的右手，他全神贯注地盯着爱梅特塞尔克的脸，想从中找出不可能出现的破绽。  
爱梅特塞尔克疲倦地长出了一口气，他不得不承认自己并没能成功将艾里迪布斯上一次与自己就同样的问题发生交锋之后的事情摈除。甚至连他自己彼时压抑的怒吼还清晰地残留在耳畔：“半成品的废物后代，他的存在不会给我带来任何愉悦，艾里迪布斯！”而瞪圆的眼睛里疯狂的神色却并没有因他的激烈言辞消减分毫，曾归属于他曾孙的外壳正在一寸寸侵入不容外物踏足的领土。  
就像现在这样，爱梅特塞尔克丝毫不觉得意外地想，他当然料到了这样的展开，从艾里迪布斯执意将他从“沉睡”中唤醒的那一刻起，那些无法自我排解的疑虑和体内横冲直撞的肤浅冲动只会将他引至这唯一的出口。  
他的调停者彻底臣服于源自残缺形体的本能，他牢牢地攥住索鲁斯那并不强健的膝窝，正全神贯注于肉体的宣泄。  
堕落，沉溺。爱梅特塞尔克冷淡地看着在空中不停晃动的棕色短发，在心里为艾里迪布斯的打下判词。汗水濡湿了发根，在额前拧成一股股小缕。涣散的目光突然和他对视，晶亮的冰蓝色让爱梅特塞尔克心里突地一跳，然后那股蓝色倏地靠近直到布满了整个世界，将他裹挟其中。  
他差点就能脱口而出的斥责被堵了回去，与完美继承了加尔乌斯所有冷血与残虐的时候不同，这次他嘴里没有尝到血腥味，这一回的艾里迪布斯完美符合废品们口中所谓英雄的形象，坚定而充满力量，带着让人无法抗拒地温和暖意。  
令人胆寒。  
“所谓掌握，意味着利用‘人类’对无所不能救世主的渴望，创造出虚幻的偶像，崇拜想象构筑的神明，然后为无影所用。引导其对善恶的定义，操控局势走向，制衡光明与黑暗的平衡。你真的认为自己还在履行铭刻在灵魂上的职责吗，调停者阁下。又或许这一切只是你耽于残缺躯体无意识的……借口？”爱梅特塞尔克清晰的吐字一字一句震动着那双沉浸在激荡快感中的鼓膜。清澈的嗓音听上去仿佛掀起的长袍下被捣得狼藉泥泞的双腿之间与他毫无关系。  
艾里迪布斯的动作慢了下来，泳动的瞳孔和痉挛的面部肌肉揭示着那具外壳里正在发生的剧烈的波动和撕扯拉锯，他气喘吁吁，嗓音嘶哑虚浮：“无需多言，爱梅特塞尔克，请你告诉我这是什么。”他狠狠地撞击能引起爱梅特塞尔克轻微颤栗的位置，完全不去细想自己为什么在初次接触中便熟练地掌握这个身体内部的弱点。  
喷射的液体飞溅，在堆褶的长袍上洒成斑驳的色块，一星细小的液滴飞向爱梅特塞尔克的下颌与艾里迪布斯的手指之间的缝隙。  
被掐住颌骨和尚未散尽的余韵没有分毫影响皇帝陛下和演讲时同样平稳婉转的声调：“这是残缺的废物们为了对抗有限的生命而赋予诞生这件充满想象力创举的喜悦，为他们可悲的生命而吟唱的赞歌。艾里迪布斯，而不灭之人只会为此感到可悲可笑，而不会……”他突然暴起，狠狠攥紧了正蓄势待发的人类器官根部，阻止了艾里迪布斯的所有动作和在下一次深入时释放的企图。  
“在这种行为中感到喜悦或者释然，诸如此类廉价的情感。”他松开了禁锢着年轻而强壮身躯的双手，毫不意外地迎来了被中止了一瞬的猛烈撞击和涌入体内的热流。  
“这真令我感到遗憾，艾里迪布斯。”他的嘴唇紧贴着怀中散发出炙热温度的躯体耳廓，说出自己的总结陈词。


End file.
